Changes
by Yukio Okami Froesti
Summary: Sonic tells his story how he and Shadow got together and the events that lead him down that path.
1. Changes

Hello there and welcome to my life...well maybe just a small part of my life. I'm going tell you all how it all begun. What's that you want to know what "it" is? Well, hang on I'll get to it I mean that's why I came here right? Anyways, I'm sure all of you guys want to hear the story so, lets get started shall we? *aham*

My day begun just like any other day but little did I know that this day was different. I woke up at ten am like I usually do and everything was good until I realize that I was an hour late for my date. "Oh my god, Amy is gonna kill me!" I thought. Of course I never wanted to go but Amy made me promise her. So, I got ready and run over to where we were suppose to meet. When I got there I was surprised to see Amy still there with a smile on her face. At least I think it was a smile maybe it was a smile mixed with a bit of anger but I couldn't really tell, she so hard to read sometimes. "Hi Amy." I said nervously. I thought for sure she was yell at me but to my surprise she just says hi back and then smiles. "Why don't you sit down Sonic." she said with that smile still on her face. I didn't know quite to make of Amy's sudden change. Usually she would beat me or yell at me and sometimes both. She would even chase me around at times and I of course would be able to stay clear of that hammer. Just as I was going to sit down I saw Shadow looking out at the sea. "I wonder what he's thinking about or looking at?" I thought. The thought distracted me and I almost missed my chair. I caught myself and sat down with Amy.

I wanted to go over and talk to Shadow but Amy was staring me down like an eagle. Amy broke the silence and said"Sonic, why were you late?" I didn't know what to tell her at first. Should I just tell her I slept in too long or lie to her? No, I need to tell the truth that's the least I can do for her. "Well Amy, I was late because I slept in too long...I'm sorry Amy." I said with my ears down and my eyes looking down at the table. I really did feel bad for doing that to Amy after she is my friend and I should treat her like I do with all my other friends. "I should make up for it somehow but how?" I thought. Amy broke the silence again and said "Sonic, you haven't said much is there something wrong?" "huh? oh no, everything is fine Amy." I said with a sigh. I look over my shoulder and notice that Shadow is still there. Then I see Tails come up behind him. Shadow not realizing who it is, he attacks Tails and sends him into a building. "TAILS!" I said in shock. I ran over to Tails to see if he was alright. "Tails, are you okay?" He looked okay but I want to ask him to make sure. "I'm fine Sonic." he reassured me with a smile and then rose to his feet. "Shadow, why did you do that to me?" Shadow says nothing and just uses Chaos Control to teleport away. "That was rude!" said Tails. "It's okay little bud I'm sure he didn't mean to do it. He just didn't see you that's all." I said trying to reassure him it was just an accident. "Hey Tails, how about you and me go for a run?" I asked Tails. "Okay Sonic!" With that the both of us zoomed off and Amy was left behind once again by me. With a sigh Amy says "there he goes again..."

About fifteen minutes into the run when I realized I've left Amy behind again and then I come to a stop. "what's wrong Sonic?" said Tails confuse on why I would stop. "I left Amy again." Tails' ears dropped a little then said"gee Sonic, you always seem to leave her behind. She was right behind you, why didn't you tell her what we were doing?" I saw Shadow and didn't hear what Tails said. I decided to run over to Shadow and see what he was up to. "Hey Shadow." I said hoping that he would say something back. Shadow just looks at me at first. Then he finally say something "Hello Sonic." I looked right into his eyes for some reason I thought they were beautiful. So pretty when the sun shines on them and making them almost look like amber. "Hello Shadow." The pure beauty of the creature standing in front of me was amazing. I was in a daydream until Tails came over and woke me up by saying "SHADOW! There you are, you have a lot of explaining to do." Shadow just looks at him then spoke "Look kid, I don't have time for you so, just run off." "NO!" said Tails demanded an answer from Shadow. "I'm not going 'til you give me an answer to why you attacked me." Tails stood there with his arms crossed and tapping his fingers on his arms. I watched as the two glared at each other. Sometimes I wish Tails would just listen to me instead of doing thing like this but he is getting older and harder to handle. Being a bother to this little guy just keeps getting more and more interesting but I love challenges. Then Shadow finally says something"Look, it was an accident okay Tails?" Tails just looks at Shadow for a minute then he forgives Shadow." Okay Shadow, I forgive you but don't do again or at least look before you acted." Tails goes to a near by tree and sits under it probably to get away from the sun. "Sonic, I would like to be alone now." said Shadow suddenly. "why Shadow?" I said a bit confuse. "I just need to be alone Sonic" I couldn't understand why Shadow would want me to go. "Shadow is there something wrong?" I asked Shadow. He looks at me and then he walks over to me. "Sonic?" he says softly. "Yes?" I answer a bit nervous. "Do you like that pink hedgehog?" asked Shadow. "Well, I guess so. She pushes my buttons sometimes but she's okay." I didn't know why Shadow wanted that or why he was asking. "Do you like me?" "Yes, I do Shadow, why do you ask?" I need to get down to the bottom of this but I did want Shadow to get mad or anything so, I had to be careful. "I just wondered Sonic." said Shadow. "Oh, okay." Shadow was acting different somehow I just didn't know what was different. "Hey Sonic, would like to come to my place to hang out?" "Uh, sure." I answer.

When we got to Shadow's place I decided to call Amy to tell her where I was. She said she was okay with it, of course that after she yelled at me for leaving her. Shadow's place was quite nice and much bigger then mine. The Living room was probably the best room of the whole house...it had the biggest T.V. I've ever seen. Shadow was up to date with the latest game systems. "You like my Living room I see. Well I got news for you, the living room isn't even half of it" "There's more?" I said in shock. Shadow lead me through out his whole house and my next favorite room was the Game room. It had everything anyone could want in a Game room. We played video games the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening. After dinner we watched a movie on the awesome 62" T.V. Shadow finally lead me to his room and what was about to happen would change my life forever...

-End of chapter one-

-Notes- I do not support Sonamy, this whole story is to show my views on the different relationships that people have put Sonic through. This story will mainly be about Male/Male relationships and if you don't like it then don't read. Don't request more Sonamy because I won't do it for the rest of the story. Do not comment me and tell what I'm doing is messed up or wrong...do me any favor and keep those comments to yourself.

This is an old story I wrote in 2008. My writing skills have improved since then but reviews will still be useful.


	2. The TwoTailed Fox, Miles

The Two-Tailed Fox, Miles

Chapter 2

-Notes-Chapter 2 will take place before Sonic's life changing moment. This chapter will be about Sonic's first time meeting Tails.

I decided to go somewhere different for some R and R. I hoped in my plane and took off for the skies, the weather was great and it was great for flying. About an half hour after taking off I finally noticed an island to my liking so, decided to land. Suddenly I heard a weird sound and then the whole plane went silence and I came crashing down into the tree on the island. Luckily I just had a few cuts but I can't say the same for my plane. A wing fell off and the plane was smoking pretty badly, it wasn't long before I realized that I will be on this island longer then just to get some R and R. I looked around hoping to find someone that might heard the crash and sure enough someone was walking my way. As the person got closer I noticed that it was a fox. The fox had a cap on that said Miles on it and next to that was a picture of two tails. The fox was a bit dirty almost like he was working on a car or something like that. I weird thing was the fox didn't seem to have a tail or for some reason the fox had his tail out of sight. The finally got to me and looked my plane for a bit then finally at me and said "gee, that's pretty bad sir how did it happen?" "I not sure, it was fine when I took off." The fox looked at the plane some more then spoke again "I can fix it." "Ready?" I said in complete shock. I couldn't believe a fox that small and young could do as a thing. Just when I thought amazing things were done for the day, the fox starts spinning his tails faster and faster until he starts to fly. I couldn't believe my eyes, there right in front of me was a two tailed fox that could fly. What was even more amazing was the fox was fixing my plane like a pro. This fox was so amazing I just had to get know him better and that's exactly what I did after he was done.

"Tails that was amazing what you did and how you fix my plane...it all was just amazing." "Tails?" Tails questioned. "Yeah, you know a nickname for you because you have two tails." "You like my tails?" "Of course I do why wouldn't I?" I said. "Most people around here don't like my tails because they say my tails make me look weird." "Weird? You don't look weird, your tails are what make you special. Listen Tails, don't listen to those people...you're the only one who knows who you truly are." I said. "Hey, you're right I shouldn't let those people and what they say get to me. Thanks...wait, what is your name?" Tails asked."I am Sonic...Sonic Hedgehog and I'm the fastest thing alive." I said proudly. "That's pretty cool Sonic."Just pretty cool? I would have said that was WAY PASSED COOL! WOOOOOOOOOO! Come on Tails, let's run!" "Okay Sonic!" Tails said. We ran for a while then Tails started to tell me I was going to fast so, I told him to use his tails to push him forward and sure enough it work. "Hey Sonic, you wanna see where I live?" "Sure" I said. Tails lead me to a place called Knothole and it was quite nice. There were thees that were taller then I've ever seen...some of them even had houses in them. The whole place was just beautiful and it looked like a prefect place to live. I pretty much fell in love with it right a way and I knew I just had to stay for a while.

We finally got to Tails' place and he showed me around and I would have to say his place was pretty nice. Tails showed me the guest room and told me I could sleep there. We talked for a while and after that we ate then called a night. The next morning I awoke to a young lady looking down at me. She was beautiful just like the place I was in. It was like she was spirit of Knothole...she was that beautiful. Everything about her was just so beautiful...so prefect. I just had to know her name. "Hey, I'm Son-" "I already know who you are Sonic and I am Sally Acorn." Said Sally. A few weeks went by after I met Sally and Tails then suddenly there was an attack by Dr. Robotnik. I of course had to save the day and it was easy as always. Robotnik was done with before he got a chance to say one word. I don't get that doctor sometimes he knows he can't beat me but he keeps trying over and over. My job of saving the world will never as long as people like him are around. A week later me and Tails went on a little mission together...we needed to scout the area and make sure no one was trying spy on everyone else in Knothole. We were out for two hours and it look like there like there was nothing to worry about but I wanted to make sure so, I told Tails to go ahead go home and I will take a run around. I found nothing so I ran home and chatted with Tails then after that I went to bed

. Lady Royalty and Beauty, Sally

Chapter 2 part 2

I awoke to find myself in a room that I didn't recognize, I looked around to see if I could see anyone but I saw nothing. I sat up in bed and then my ears picked up the sound of running water which meant someone had to be around somewhere. I lay back down because I just felt like relaxing in bed for a while longer. I glanced at the clock and I was surprised to see it was three O' clock in the morning. I couldn't figure out what could have woke me, I'm usually a heavy sleeper. I decided to up and go see what could have woke me so, I made my way outside. The early morning air felt good and everything seem to be calm. I stay outside for a while gazing at the sky full of star that were slowly fading due to the early morning light. The air was so clean here compare to the place I came from. Each breath felt so good for my body and for some reason I felt like going for a run and that's what I did. I was running for a while and eventually I made to a open field so, I stopped running and sat down to take a break for a while before I run back. Everything around me was so beautiful and it was quite since the birds were probably still asleep. I noticed a patch of flowers ahead of me and for some reason I was attracted to them. I had an urge to go over and check them out, I walked over to examine them better and one flower caught my attention. The flower was interesting, it was so different from all the others. After a few minutes of looking at the flower I decided to take the flower back with me. When I got back I found a prefect place for the flower then I took a glance at the clock and saw that it was six O' clock in the morning. I was surprised, I didn't realize I've spend three hours outside. I got back in bed but I couldn't relax enough to sleep, I tried to relax but I just couldn't. Eventually I gave up trying to sleep and I decided to go find that person I heard heard earlier.

I wandered about the house looking in every room but I saw no one. There was one room left and it appeared to be a bedroom, I slowly opened the door and there on the bed was that same lady that I saw the day before. She was even more beautiful asleep, I couldn't help but stare at her. I wanted so much to hold her and never let her go or let her out of my sight. Sally was mine I could feel it deep down in my heart, I just had to figure a way to win her heart. Sally is royalty and her father probably has a prefect guy for her picked out already...if that's how her family works that is. I knew there was a way I could win her over after all I am the Sonic the Hedgehog I can do anything if I put my mind to it. I glanced at the clock again and it was six thirty in morning now. The time was going faster then Knuckles could think.

Suddenly there was a huge crash, I ran out to see what it was and it was Dr. Robotnik. He started talking about how he was going to control everything and shit like that I really didn't listen though. Suddenly, something standing behind Robotnik caught my eye. It looked like another metal Sonic but this one was bigger and stronger looking then what I'm used to seeing. I was tired and didn't feel like fighting but it looked like I had no choice. Like usual Robotnik gave the robot orders to do his dirty work. The robot came at me faster then I could track it's movements which worried me a bit. Everyone watched as we went at it after a while of fighting I realized the robot was scanning me and my ever move. After an hour the robot had the upper hand on me I couldn't believe it...a robot of all things had me on the ropes. It wasn't long before my body couldn't continue anymore, down for the count Dr. Robotnik was free to do what he pleased. When I finally was able to stand on my feet Knothole was in flames. With what energy I had left I helped put the fire out and then once they were out after using the last of my energy I passed out once again. I awoke in the same room I was in before so, I looked around to see if I could find Sally but I didn't see her. I headed outside and I was surprised to see it was dark. I saw someone walking towards me it was Tails. "You're finally I awake I see, there's something I need to show you Sonic." "Okay." I said and then I followed Tails as he lead me to his workshop. "Sonic I'd to show you your new plane" "Tails, you didn't have to do that my old plane works just fine." I said. "It's no problem Sonic I wanted to improve your plane."Okay then, show me." Tails happily flies up and takes the cover off. My jaw instantly hits the floor when I my new plane. "Tails that's amazing!" "I'm glad you like it Sonic"Tails said. "I gotta take this baby for a test run" I said. I hopped in my new plane and flew over the area. I had a great time and I couldn't wait to see what will happen next.


	3. Same Planet, New Hedgehog

**Same Planet, New Hedgehog**

::NOTES:: Chapter 3 takes place at the same time chapter 1 did but this Shadow's side of the story.

I awoke early in the morning before my alarm clock went off so, I rolled over to check the time. "The same time again..." I said with a sigh. It was still pretty dark in my room but my eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. I lied in bed wondering what could have woke me this time but I couldn't think of anything. I got out of bed and went into the living room then headed outside. "It's a little cold out here..." "Shadow, what are you doing up?" "Rouge?" "Yup, it's me big boy" She said as she walks towards me. "What do you want Rouge?" "I'm just stopped by to say hi." "Oh, I see...well hi." I said. I went back inside to warm up. "Shadow?" "Yes?" "May I come in?" Rouge asked. I really didn't want her there with me but I let her in anyway. "Thanks Shadow." "You're welcome but I would like to know why you're here this early in the morning." "I told you I'm visiting and well..." "Well what?" "I got kicked out of my apartment and I need a place to stay until I find another place. So what you say Shadow?" I didn't know what to say at first after all, I'm not the type of guy that likes to have a roommate. "I don't know Rouge." "Oh come on Shadow, you won't have to be so lonely all the time if you agree to this." "Okay Rouge you can stay but you better no cause any trouble...okay?" "Okay Shadow and thanks." She kisses my cheek before going into the living room. I headed back to my room and sat on my bed to try to relax. I watched the sun rise as my thoughts flooded my mind and it wasn't 'til Rouge tapped me on my shoulder that I snapped out of it. "What do you want Rouge?" "You're gonna get blind staring at the sun like that, come on let's go to the city...what you say Shadow?" "Rouge, it's six O' clock everyone would be sleeping...why don't you go by yourself besides, I'm sure you're gonna do girly stuff anyway" "Suit yourself" she said as she left. Maria...the ARK...why do these things of the past continue to bother me so much? Why can't I get passed them and move on with my life? I keep asking those questions over and over and I never can find the answers. I know I will find the answers someday it's just the matter of when.

Later that afternoon I went for a run and I really didn't care where I was going. I took a beak at a what look like an outdoors cafe place, I looked out to the sea and got lost with my thoughts. Suddenly, I heard someone call out my name so, I turned to see who it was and it was that blue hedgehog Sonic. I decided not to bother with him at that moment and so, I went back to what I was doing. I heard my name again and I looked over my shoulder, it was that blue hedgehog again. He nearly fell out of his chair when that pink hedgehog tried to regain his attention. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and without thinking I shot out blast of chaos energy which caused that two-tailed fox to go flying into a near by building. I didn't feel bad at first because after all the kid sneak behind me but as I thought about some more I did start to feel a little bad about it. I didn't feel like saying sorry right at that moment so, I used chaos control and got the hell out of there. I thought I was finally some peace and quiet but I was wrong. I saw the blue hedgehog and his fox buddy run by. I tried to stay perfectly still so I wouldn't get noticed but the fox spotted me and ran over to me at full speed, which was really slow but I'm sure he thought he we going fast. I simply took a step to the side to avoid his running tackle. "I found you, you son of a bitch!" yelled Tails. "A kid your age shouldn't say such things." I said calmly. I nudged him aside and walk to a place that was more quiet. As I started to walk away I felt my arm being grabbed. "Stop!" Yelled Tails. I pushed him aside and walked away again. "Come back here Shadow and tell me that you're sorry." Why should I say sorry to you kid?" I ask. "Because it's the right thing to do that's why" Said Tails. I took a moment to think about it and I decided to say sorry so the fox would leave me alone. "Okay kid I'm sorry for hurting you." "I forgive you Shadow." Said the two-tailed fox. The blue hedgehog look at me and then walked over towards me. "Hey there Shadow, what's up?" said Sonic. "Nothing much. So what do you want Sonic?" "Oh, I just wanted to say hi." Said Sonic. I shook my head and looked at the blue hedgehog. "That isn't the real reason why you wanted to talk to me now is it blue boy?" Sonic scratched the back of his neck and then answered me. "I don't know what you're talking about Shadow" he said in a nervous tone. "You can't hide it Sonic, I saw how you looked at me back at the cafe. The way you looked at me wasn't a look that you just wanted to say hi. So blue boy are you gonna say it or am I?" At this point Sonic was panting a little and he was red as a cherry."Y-you know Shadow?" "Of course I know Sonic. You have fallen for me haven't you?" I said while waiting for Sonic to admit his feeling for me. Sonic looked around and then out of the blue he fainted.

****

Sonic finally woke up after waiting for what seem like forever but only turned out to be ten minutes. "It's about time you wake up, I was about to just leave you there you slowpoke." Sonic rubbed the back of his head and then looked at me. "What happened?" he asked. "You fainted like a girl" I said with a smirk on my face. Sonic gave me an annoyed look as he stood up. "Don't call me a slowpoke Shadow." "I can call you whatever I want to call you, besides you were slow it took ya ten minutes to wake up. Now you comin' or what?" "What mean Shadow?" asked Sonic. "I want you to come back with me to my place." "What for Shadow?" "Must you keep asking questions? Look, I already know how you feel about me so what is holding you back? Is it that pink hedgehog?" I asked. "Well she does pushes my buttons sometimes but she's okay...I guess." "So you really don't like her do you?" "No, I don't like her." "Come with me then" "But Shadow what about Tails? I can't just leave him here alone." I rolled my eyes and then grabbed Sonic by the arm. "Oh yes you can, he can take care of himself..now come on." I used Chaos Control to teleport back to my place.

When we got to my place I showed Sonic around. He was surprised how big my place was and he was even more surprised by the size of my T.V. We ate a little something and then played a few games before I lead Sonic to my bedroom. Wow Shadow this a nice bedroom, a lot nicer then mine that's for sure." I noticed Sonic was relaxed while we were chatting. I decided it was a good opportunity to make the first move. I was about to take a risk and what I about to do would change Sonic's life forever but I couldn't miss this chance.

-End of chapter 3-


	4. The Start of Something New

The Start of Something New

I was Ready to make the first move but before I could do anything Sonic gets off the bed. Sonic, where are you going? I really should go back to my place it is kinda late and Tails is probably wondering where I ran off to said Sonic. It's only eleven O'clock and what is it about that fox that you're so worried about? He's only a kid Shadow and I should go check on him to make sure he's okay. So that kid is more important then I am huh? Shadow please don't make this harder. Now I need to check on Tails so I will see you tomorrow. I was so close to showing Sonic how I feel about him and I refused to let a two-tailed fox take that chance away, I grabbed Sonic's arm before he could leave and pulled him closer to me. Shadow what are you doing? You're not leaving Sonic, you are going to stay right here. Tails is old enough to take care of himself and you need to stop babying him. Let go of me Shadow. I forced Sonic onto the bed and pins him down. You're not going anywhere Sonic. Shadow why are you doing this? I'm doing this because you need a life of your own and you need to stop worrying about everyone else all the time. But Shadow I do have a life and..."Oh you mean running around and being the hero all the time. I enjoy my life Shadow and I wouldn't call it being the hero, I'm just doing what's right said Sonic. Doing what's right isn't a life it's a living. Stay here with me and I'll show you how to live or you could go back to the same old way you're used to living, make your choice Sonic. Sonic looked at me for a bit before he finally spoke. I will stay only because I can't deny that you are right. You've made the right choice Sonic I said with a smirk. I hope you're ready Sonic because this will be a night you'll never forget.

****  
>The next morning it was ten O' clock in the morning. I was the first one up and Sonic was still sound asleep next to me. I lay in bed thinking about last night. I'm still can't believe those events even happened last night. It's weird a part of me can't believe that I would allow myself to ever get close to someone else and the fact I did it with another male is even more surprising. Sonic once was a ravel and now over night he has turn into someone I want to spend everyday with. The other part me wonders if this will last, only time will tell. A nudge brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down and noticed Sonic was awake. Hello sleepyhead I said smiling at Sonic. Good morning Shadow. I assume you slept well. Yes I did so, how are you Shadow? I'm good and yourself? Same here thanks for asking. I've been wondering, what changed you? What changed me? Well, I realized I couldn't keep living the way I was before. I realized in order to move on and get past the things that bothered me, I had to change. Oh. Well, I better head home. Sonic wait, why are you leaving? I was here all night Shadow I need to go home sooner or later. Why don't you stay a little while longer. What about Tails? Oh no not this again. Sonic why can't you just give that kid break from you for a while? What do you have against me going to see Tails? I don't have anything against it I just think you should give him some space. You need to let him grow up Sonic but he can't do that if you're around him 247. You know I'm right Sonic. Sonic looked at me and then at the door. What's it gonna be Sonic, me or that kid? Shadow why do you have to things harder then they should be? This isn't hard Sonic, you just make it a hard choice. This is simple...what is more important to you, me or that kid? Three minutes went by before Sonic finally spoke. I want to stay here with you Shadow. I'm glad to hear that Sonic.

****  
>Later that afternoon me and Sonic were enjoying sometime together at least that was until Sonic got a call from that bitchy Amy. After ten minutes of Amy biting Sonic's ear off Amy finally hanged up. So what did that bitch want? Sorry Shadow but she wants me back at her house ASAP. Well you're not going Sonic. I have no choice Shadow. Bullshit, you always have a choice now call her back and tell her you're busy. She's worried about me though. Sonic she's always worried about you. Just call her back already, if you don't then I will. No way you'll just be mean about it, I'll call her. Once again I waited for those two to get off the phone. This time it took 15 minutes because that bitch didn't know when to shut up and hang up. Dude, why do you put up with her? I have no choice. Hey, what did I say about choices? I always have a choice. Very good Sonic you remembered. Come on let's go back to my place. Okay Shadow. Back at my place me and Sonic played some games for a while. After that we ate dinner and then watched some TV. We when to my room after the TV shows were done. Sonic? Yes Shadow, what is it? I have a feeling that fox wasn't the main reason why you so quick to leave here so, what else was it? I just felt like I should head home. Are you sure about that Sonic? Yes Shadow, trust me I had a great time last night and you are right about Tails. I really need to back off for a while and allow him to grow up. I don't know why I didn't see that before. Thank you for showing me the errors of my ways Shadow. You're welcome Sonic, I would do anything to help you out. Are you ready for bed Sonic? Yes, I'm ready Shadow.<p> 


End file.
